


Do You Want Me Dead?

by mukeftlashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, black haired michael is the sexiest thing i have ever seen, i couldnt resist, right when i saw his hair i was like this needs to be a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeftlashton/pseuds/mukeftlashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke just really likes Michael's black hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want Me Dead?

**Author's Note:**

> CAN WE JUST FANGIRL OVER MICHAEL'S FUCKING HAIR? HOLY FUCKING SHIT GUYS HE LOOKS SO FUCKING HOT I LITERALLY CRIED. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HIM TO DO BLACK AGAIN FOR SO FUCKING LONG. THE DAY HAS FINALLY COME. Anyways, I have a chaptered Muke fic if you like this and want to check it out! Title is from Do You Want Me (Dead?) by the amazing All Time Low!

Michael grabs his favourite leather jacket, smiling as he thinks about how good it will look with his new hair. He glances in the mirror before he exits the bathroom, running his fingers through the faded blue strands one last time. This will be a good decision, he thinks.

Every time he asks the fans for hair advice he always gets an overwheling amount of replies asking for black, and he decided to finally listen to them. They haven't stopped asking for him to go back to black since he got rid of it last time, so there must be something special about it. Besides, he thinks it will look really fucking badass, especially with his eyebrow piercing.

He exits his hotel room after slipping on his favourite black boots, sliding the key card into his back pocket as he begins making his way to the lobby. He informed security that he would be leaving for his hair appointment at 10:00, so he knew there would be a car waiting for him downstairs. When he reaches he lobby he glances outside, noticing that the car isn't here yet. He might as well tweet while he waits, opening the twitter app and sending out a tweet quickly, “@Michael5SOS: Dying my hair a color today, guess what one?”

He grins down at his phone, buzzing with excitement as he thinks about tweeting out a picture once it's finished, anxious to see their reaction. He's startled out of his thoughts when he hears Luke's voice calling him, spinning around to find the blonde boy. When his eyes land on Luke's body he sucks in a breath, fighting to keep his expression neutral as he takes in his long legs, clad in their usual skinny jeans, paired with a tight black t-shirt that left little to the imagination.

As much as he would deny it to anyone who asked, he definitely has some not so platonic feelings towards his gorgeous blonde bandmate. Who wouldn't? Luke always looks utterly perfect, and it only seems to be getting worse as puberty continues to hit him like a truck. Michael can't help but notice that he's been styling his hair slightly different lately, his quiff a little bit shorter than usual, not one piece of golden blonde hair out of place. To say that it has been distracting the older boy lately would be an understatement.

“Hey, Luke,” he manages to mumble, offering him a weak smile. The blonde boy grins, coming closer to Michael. “Where are you headed?” Luke's ocean blue eyes sparkle with curiousity as he looks into Michael's emerald orbs, patiently waiting for the tattoed boy to get himself together and form a coherent answer. “Oh, um. Just to dye my hair. I'll be back soon,” Michael glances out the window again, checking to see if his ride is here yet.

Luke smiles at him widely. He's always had a thing for the older boy's hair, and he gets excited every time he dyes it. The way Michael manages to pull off literally any colour amazes him, and he immediately wants to know what the other boy is trying this time. “What colour?”

Michael looks up at him, grinning mischievously. “It's a surprise,” the older boy feels butterflies in his stomach, nervous that the blonde boy won't approve of the new colour. He hopes that Luke likes it.

The younger boy pouts immediately, giving Michael his signature puppy dog eyes as he opens his mouth to begin pleading. Thankfully for Michael, the car pulls up at that exact moment, saving him from being sucked into the blue eyed boy's pleading.

“My ride is here, you'll see it soon enough!” Michael calls over his shoulder as he heads towards the door, giving Luke a cheeky wink in a moment of bravery.

...

Michael grins widely at his reflection, bringing up his fingers to tousle the jet black locks. _Holy_ _fuck_. He can see why the fans were so insistent about this. It looks fucking _amazing_ , if he does say so himself. He slips his phone out of his pocket, turning on the front camera and looking into it shyly, sticking out his tongue a little. He snaps the photo quickly, writing a quick caption “back in black.” He posts the photo to instagram and twitter, locking his phone and exiting the bathroom of the salon. He gets in the car that's waiting for him outside, anxious to get back to the hotel to see what Luke thinks.

When he finally gets to the hotel he jumps out of the car, heading straight up to his room, wiping his clammy hands on his tight black jeans before sticking the key card into the door. When he enters the room and brings his gaze over to the bed, he instantly jumps, clutching his hand to his chest. “Jesus Luke! How did you even get in here? You scared the shit out of me.”

He watches the blonde boy warily as he gets up from the bed, walking over to Michael slowly. He ignores the older boy's question, coming close to his face instead, reaching up to run his fingers through the newly black locks. “ _Holy shit_.”

Michael swallows audibly, glancing up at the blonde boy nervously, “So you like it?” He bites his lip as he waits for the other boy to respond, grinning when he sees a smirk spread across Luke's lips. “Like it? Mikey, I _love_ it. You look so fucking hot,” Luke breathes, ducking his face down to start trailing kisses down the older boy's neck.

Michael's breath hitches in his throat, his hands immediately flying up to grip onto Luke's impossibly broad shoulders. He needs to be touching the boy, otherwise he won't believe that this is actually real, _happening in front of him_. He's still questioning if he's dreaming. However, he decides that this is very real when he Luke begins sucking on his neck harshly, causing his eyes to roll back in please. “ _Oh my god Luke_.” He moans quietly as the younger boy licks over the forming bruise, causing the pit of Michael's stomach to tingle.

The moan seems to set Luke off, and before Michael knows it the younger boy is jumping up, wrapping his legs around Michael's waist as the older boy backs him against the door. Their lips clash together, and Michael swears that the feeling of _finally_ kissing Luke is comparable to that of being set on fire. He feels hot all over, deciding that they need to be wearing less clothes, like, yesterday.

His hands reach back to grip onto the blonde boy's ass tightly, causing him to moan into Michael's mouth. Michael pants as he makes his way over to the bed, never breaking the kiss once as he lays Luke down on the bed, immediately climbing on top of him. He thinks he could cry for relief when he feels Luke's hands reaching back, pushing his leather jacket off his shoulders and tossing it away carelessly. At the moment, Michael couldn't give two fucks about the fact that he just carelessly tossed away $300 worth of leather, as long ass the jacket was off of his sweaty body, one less layer separating the two boys.

He begins sucking on Luke's bottoms lip harshly, tongue toying with the black lip ring like he imagined doing so many times before. Luke whines softly as this, writhing under the older boy as he drags his fingers down the blonde boy's sides, stopping at the hem of his shirt and gripping it harshly. He pulls back for a split second, just long enough to rip the shirt from Luke's body, the younger boy doing the same with his.

He sighs contently when their bare chests meet, deciding that the skin-on-skin contact is probably the best feeling ever. He brings his lips down to the flushed skin of Luke's neck, trailing messy wet kisses down the skin, following the trail all the way down the boy's toned chest, only stopping when he reaches the boy's waistband.

He glances up at the blonde boy then, a devilish smirk taking over his features as his eyes trail over Luke's already fucked out appearance. “What do you want me to do, babe?” Micheael's voice is extremely raspy, and Luke can't help but moan at this. He' s pretty sure he could come just from listening to the older boy talk at this point.

“Anything, just _touch me_ , please?” Luke knows he's begging, but he could care less. You would beg too if you were sat on a bed with a shirtless black haired Michael Clifford hovering over your dick. The black haired boy grins at this, dipping his fingers into the top of Luke's jeans every so slightly, dragging them across the hot skin. “I am touching you,” Michael doesn't even care how cliche his response is, because it has Luke whining frantically and that was his goal.

“Fuck you,” Luke manages to spit out, panting as Michael toys with his zipper teasingly. The older boy decides that he's had enough of the teasing though, he honestly can't wait to have his lips wrapped around Luke's pretty cock. He unbuckles the younger boy's belt skillfully, tossing it aside and peeling off the tight black skinny jeans from his perfect legs quickly. He literally gulps as the tight before him, dick twitching as he takes in the nearly naked Luke, his cock straining against his boxers, begging to be freed.

So, that's exactly what Michael does, ripping the tight black briefs off and gripping Luke's length eagerly. The blonde boy gasps, hands immediately flying up to grip Michael's hair tightly. Michael ducks his mouth down, licking a hot stripe up Luke's cock, feeding off of the younger boy's continuous moans. He wastes no time in wrapping his lips around the head, engulfing Luke in the heat of his mouth.

“Holy fucking _shit_ , Michael. I-I,” Luke is cut off when Michael starts taking him inch by inch, never being more thankful for his non-existent gag reflex. He can't help but grin around his mouthful as he listens to Luke babble incoherently above him, his nose nuzzling the younger boy's pubic bone. He goes to work, bobbing his head up and down expertly, making sure to pay extra attention to the tip, his tongue playing with Luke's slit teasingly. If there's one thing Michael's good at, it's blowjobs, and he knows it.

The older boy reaches into the pocket of his jeans carefully, thankful that Luke is far too distracted to notice as he continues to bob his head at a steady pace. He grips the small packet of lube when he finds it, extremely thankful that he always comes prepared for moments like this. He struggles with ripping the foil open while still going unnoticed by Luke, but finally manages, drizzling the liquid onto his fingers impatiently.

He drags his slick fingers down past Luke's balls, pushing one firmly against the younger boy's entrance. “Oh my _God_ , Michael,” Luke tugs on Michael's hair harshly, and he thinks that in any other situation this would be really painful, but at the moment he's thouroughly enjoying it. He works his middle finger into the blonde boy carefully, and he can't resist rutting his hips into the bed at the sounds that fall past Luke's lips.

He quickly works in a second finger, searching around for the younger boy's prostate. He knows the exact moment he finds it, because Luke immediately bucks his hips up, Michael's eyes watering as it stretches his throat harshly. “M-Michael, I'm-” Luke is frantically bucking his hips into Michael's mouth at this point, the older boy's fingers hitting Luke's prostate relentlessly.

The moan that comes out of Luke's mouth as he comes is literally pornographic, and Michael's dick definitely twitches at that, the precum seeping through his underwear as his dick strains against the fabric. Michael pulls off, swallowing Luke's load as the younger boy comes down from his high, wincing when the older boy slips his fingers out.

Michael rips off his belt quickly, deciding that if he doesn't get these jeans off right now, he's literally going to die. He sighs with relief when he finally gets the black denim off his body, his hand immediately flying down to grip at his overly sensitive dick. He moans loudly at the feeling of _finally_ being touched, he doesn't even care that it's his own hand doing so.

As he pumps his cock frantically, Luke seems to come back down to earth, swatting the older boy's hand away immediately. “Let me,” Luke mumbles, his fucked out voice causing Michaels cock to kick out another spurt of precum. “Luke, I'm _so_ close, please.” Michael's voice cracks, his throat abused from their previous activities. He pants as the younger boy quickens his face, tightening his grip on Michaels dick in the perfect way, causining a familiar coil to begin building in his stomach. With one last moan Michael is spilling his load, cum shooting out and covering both of their chests, but he honestly could care less at this point.

He's pretty sure he sees starts, briefly wondering how the fuck he could have the best orgasm of his life simply from a _hand job_.

Once he manages to catch his breath he opens his eyes, only to be met with Luke's stunning blue ones, a huge grin in place on the blonde boy's face.

“So, I take it that you really like my new hair?”


End file.
